Huntress' Companion
by dragonsong2795
Summary: As requested by the poll I am writing a full version of the Huntress' Companion One-Shot. Extended One-Shot for Prologue. AU. In a final act of Defiance Kronos sends Percy back in time to Ancient Greece. However a friendly Titan changes his fate and starts Perseus on a journey they will leave its mark on History. Pertemis.


**Prologue: The Jump through Time**

* * *

_"If enough voices sing in harmony, it becomes a Choir"_

* * *

_Olympus: The Throne Room_

Percy watches as Luke stabs himself with the knife he once gave Annabeth, Percy is about to look down in respect when a dark and malicious power grabs him and he hears Kronos' cruel voice in his head _'You think you've won! I'll send you back to the past boy, once you die there the future will be re-written without you'_ A blinding light surrounds Percy and suddenly.

Nothing…

_The Island of Delos, Sixteen years after the birth of Artemis and Apollo_

Percy woke to see a woman whose features reminded him of Artemis and Apollo tending his wounds, he tries to get up only to have the woman push him back down, the woman then says "You shouldn't push yourself young Demigod, even with the curse of the Styx (1) you are still weak" Percy stares at the woman with several thoughts on his mind which are _'The curse of the Styx? I thought it was called the Curse of Achilles' 'Who is this woman, why does she remind me of Artemis and Apollo'_ and lastly _'Why is she speaking ancient Greek'_.

The woman looks at him with an amused smile and says "To answer your questions: I don't know who Achilles is, My name is Leto and Artemis and Apollo are my children and I'm speaking Greek, not Ancient Greek" Percy's mind raced and reviewed what he knew of Greek Mythology, He did remember that Artemis and Apollo's mother was named Leto, he'd learned more about the two after saving Artemis from the Burden of Atlas but that was it he couldn't remember any more. He wasn't however surprised to learn that she could read minds, most Gods could if you were thinking about them so it stands to reason that Titans could as well.

Leto's eyes widen as she listens to Percy's thoughts and without asking him she grabs his head and reads all of his memories, she lets go of him and says "So that is why you are so confused, I'll help you but on two conditions"

Percy asks out loud "What are they?"

Leto smiles and says "First. You must never tell anyone that I helped you, they mustn't know of my powers" Percy nods and then Leto continues with "And Second, You must watch over my Daughter, Artemis. I am worried about her from what you showed me. Luckily you two are the same age; she is currently on Olympus receiving her Godhood. Will you do this? Will you watch over Artemis and be anything she requires you to be for her?"

Percy nods and says "I will, I swear it by the Styx I will watch over Artemis and be whatever she need me to be and will keep your secret" Thunder booms as the oath is made.

Leto smiles and says "Good, now in order for you to do this you must become a God" Percy's eyes open and she chants "_Με τη δύναμη των αρχαίων Τιτάνων._

_I όνομα που Περσέα Τζάκσον, γιος του Ποσειδώνα._

_Για να είναι ο Θεός της πίστης και των ηρώων και τη Μικρά Θεός της νύχτας, κυνήγι, ο Ωκεανός και η Σοφίας" _(2)

Percy's body floods with power and he feels himself grow slightly, Now he is about 6 foot and he looks almost the same but he somehow know she has a silver streak in his hair and his eyes are different, his eyes now look like the night sky with a field of stars replacing the Sea-Green eyes he used to have. Leto slumps back having created a very powerful God on the level of her daughter, she is exhausted, Percy seeing her exhaustion creates some Ambrosia for her to eat to get her strength up. Leto smiles at him for helping her and then says "Well, I'm sorry for just pulling that on you with no warning but I had to do something"

Leto and Percy's heads suddenly snap to something on Leto's left and before their eyes, Artemis flashes in while she says "Mother I've finished w-" before she can finish speaking Artemis notices Percy.

_Artemis POV a few moments earlier_

I had just finished my Naming Ceremony; I had been named the Goddess of the Moon, Hunting, Women and Childbirth (3). I was so excited that instead of flashing to the beach like I normally would do, I instead flash straight to mother's home, I start talking as soon as I arrive "Mother I've finished w-" I stop when I notice that my mother isn't alone, She is talking with a strange God, I can't help but feel my heart race. Who is this God and why is he here, He looks at me with surprise in his eyes and I fall into their depths, such beautiful eyes. Instead of normal eyes he has a field of stars, I quickly count them only to notice that the stars constantly change places, and… is that a comet? My breath catches in my throat out of the corner of my eye I can see Mother quietly laughing to herself, why would she be… I forgot! Mother can read minds before I can say anything the man says.

"Artemis, Right?" I nod dumbly hoping to Olympus that I am not blushing, the man then smiles and says "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Perseus." Before I can stop it the roaring in my ears grows and I faint right in front of him.

General POV

Percy jumps forward and catches Artemis as she collapses towards the floor, he hefts her up in his arms bridal style (or what would come to be named bridal style) and says to Leto "Well, she took it quite well wouldn't you say" Leto just breaks down laughing unable to stop herself. Leto quickly stops when Artemis stirs for a second before burrowing her face into Percy's chest to his extreme embarrassment and Leto's amusement. When Percy shoots Leto a look that screams _help_ she just laughs louder than before causing Artemis to wake up.

"Mother what happened to me-" Artemis starts to ask before she stops realizing that the person holding her isn't her mother.

Leto trying not to laugh replies with "You fainted dear when the nice young man holding you told you his name" Artemis blushes and faintly resembles a tomato. She gingerly gets out of Percy's arms, Percy meanwhile is smart enough to keep his mouth closed. Leto however decides to twist the knife "And if that wasn't enough you decided that he was a pillow for you to cuddle into" Artemis turns an even brighter red.

"Lady Leto is that really necessary?" Percy asks, then he notices the mischievous glint in her eye and wishes he'd kept his mouth shut. Leto's mouth splits into a wide grin.

"Why yes it is, Perseus. Otherwise I might end up with a new Son-in-law. And Artemis might end up married" Perseus and Artemis look at each other with their faces blushing crimson and in unison do the only thing they can.

Faint.

Leto cackles madly at the sight of Perseus on the ground with Artemis laying on top of him nuzzling into his chest. _'I'm going to have fun with this'_ Leto thinks, _'At least he is a nice boy and not arrogant, I can already see Artemis fancies him, I wonder if Hera would officiate their union, when it eventually happens'_

* * *

(1) Achilles hasn't been born yet

(2) By the power of the Ancient Titans. I name you Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. To be the God of Loyalty and Heroes and Minor God of Night, Hunting, the Ocean and Wisdom (A/N Thank you Google Translate)

(3) She hasn't taken the vow of Chastity. So she isn't the Goddess of Chastity (Yes I've ignored the fact she wasn't originally the Goddess of the Moon)

* * *

_A/N I've added some more to the One-Shot turning it into a Prologue and will continue the story as the poll determined. If anyone was interested in the original One-Shot Artemis was originally going to say "Mother I'm finished having my Naming Ceremony" But I thought it over and realized the grammar was a bit off so I've changed it to "Mother, I've finished with the Naming Ceremony"_

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S This was written a minute after the Poll was announced, Just in case._


End file.
